


All In

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [94]
Category: NYC 22
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Kenny decides to tell Jennifer how he feels.
Relationships: Kenny McLaren/Jennifer Perry
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 1





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: NYC 22  
Title: All In  
Characters: Kenny McLaren and Jennifer Perry  
Pairing: Kenny/Jennifer  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Kenny decides to tell Jennifer how he feels.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or favorites.  
Disclaimer: Richard Price owns this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize and I don’t claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words:192 words without title and ending.  
  
Word to use: Nerves  
  
PUtP # 94: All In  
  
His nerves would be easy to see. He wasn’t good at talking about his feelings. His family wasn’t really a touchy feely kind of family, but he wanted to try for Jennifer.  
  
Kenny looked up when Jennifer walked into the bar. He’d asked her to meet him for drinks when once they were off and here they were. He smiled and waved her over.  
  
Jennifer walked over and took a seat beside him. “Nice little hole in the wall. I’ve never been here before. What’s up? You said you wanted to meet.”  
  
Kenny nodded and watched as she sat down. “Let’s order our beers and we can talk.” A few minutes later, they’d ordered. Then he said, “I’ve been trying to find a way to ask you out that doesn’t sound stupid. So, I’ll keep it simple. Would you have dinner with me this weekend?”  
  
Jennifer nodded and thanked the waitress when she dropped off their beers. She drank hers, swallowed and said, “Yeah, let’s have dinner. I’m all in.” She said, “It’s about time. I thought I was gonna have to ask _you_ out.”  
  
They both laughed and drank their drinks.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or favorites.


End file.
